Do You Wanna' Build A Friggin Snowman?
by miraculousjunoma
Summary: As always, Lucy's rent is due again, but what's this "frozen" that's Got Gray all hyped up? A new mission Introduces itself to the Fairy Tail's team Natsu and ALL of the Members of this Hectic Guild. Challenges and romance come together in the crazy Very FAIRY play, "Frozen." *Rated T to because of small language and to be safe probably COULD Have been rated K *
1. Chapter 1

Ok... Here's the flipping gist of things...Ice-Freak was shouting all about how he wanted to go see flipping Frozen and how it was the perfect show for, "The entire family" Which I suppose was the guild? Erza was shouting about how she, "ABSOLUTELY FRIGGIN' NEEDED HER STRAWBERRY CAKE MONEY! Wendy was going on about, "The cutest little doll ever!" Juvia was like, "I WILL BUY A GIFT FOR GRAY-SAMA! And Luce...Luce was shouting about needing rent money or else, "THE RENT LADY WILL TRACK ME DOWN AND KILL ME! LITERALLY MURDER ME RIGHT THERE IN COLD BLOOD ON THE FLOOR! " So, of course, she went to me.

"NATSUUUU!" She looked up at me with her shining chocolate eyes, as her Strawberry Vanilla sent wafted into my enhanced Dragon-Slayer nose.

"Yea Luce?" I questioned, already knowing what this was about. My tan skin hiding the small blush that was slowly coating my cheeks.

"M-My R-r-r-enttttt!" She managed to get out as I watched the golden Blonde tear up and start to fall to her feet.

"O-Oi! Luce!" I yelped as I grabbed her at the last minute, pulling her close.

"N-Natsu!" She said, an adorable blush forming on her cheeks.

"Your rent..." I added. Her face fell.

"W-Well you see Natsu..." I nodded, hinting for her to continue. She took a deep breath, "MyRentIsDueInOneWeekAndIStillNeed75,000jewel!"

"Uh...What?"

"My-Rent-Is-Due-In-One-Week-And-I-Still-Need-75,000-jewel!" She blurted out once more.

"Oh, is that all?" I ask, she's done this so many many times I've started to loose count.

"IS THAT ALL!" She nearly screams at me and the whole guild turns to look. "MY RENT IS NOT A 'SMALL ISSUE' BUDDY! IT'S WHERE I FLIPPING LIVE!" By this time EVERY single guild member was looking at us.

I shrug, "But Luceee, you already know you could totally come live with meeeeeee!" I say pouting.

"BAKA!" She says with a heavy blush. She bops me on the head.

"Ouch! Dang Luce." I say while rubbing my head. "Why don't we just take a mission then."

"F-FFine Baka!...BUT I get to choose!"

"F-Fine" I say still rubbing my head, dang it Luce that hurt.

"Oi! Natsu Look at this mission!" She says as she runs towards me.

Our team huddles around Luce, "Well lets see it then Luce!" I say as everyone nods in agreement.

"Well, here it says its about this play called "Frozen" But...Kinda a gender bent version? It says here they need an Ice-mage, Re-quip mage, a water mage for a boat scene, Demon-soul, soul transfer 'Bixslow's I just dk what it's called', light magic of some sort, and three teams of two really close people, preferably male and female." She finished looking up at us.

"What's the reward!" A VERY excited Gray asked.

"hmmm" Lucy scanned the request. "Looks like our parts in the play determine the different rewards for each individual, and we'll be assigned when we get there...Oi! We should take almost the whole guild guys! They only have five cast members currently and they need to fill the entirety of the spots up! That way we'll all get some money!"

Everyone cheered. "HELL YEAH!" We rushed over to Mira.

"Mira, Would you please allow us to take this mission?" Lucy asked in that beautiful voice of hers.

"On one condition Lucy..." We anxiously awaited the request, "I get to come with!"

"OF COURSE!"

"Yeah!"

"LET'S BLOW THIS SUCKER!"

"NO! NO EXPLOSIONS PEOPLE! I NEED MY FRIGGIN' RENT/CAKE/DOLL/PRESENT/GOOD EXPERIENCE!" Everyone looked at Gray...

"Uh Okay then Gray." Mira said akwardly

"LET'S GOOOO!" And with that, the entire guild charged out of the guild hall and into the streets of Magnolia...This...Was going to be one hell of a job.


	2. Chapter 2:TRAINS!

**Uh….Hai! Ok so as most of you know I am currently working on a FanFic called Fairy Tail's Cat-astrophe...but...I haven't updated in awhile...This is mainly because I had to go and break my flipping thumb/hand and it is harder to type/write….and that's why *pls don't kill me* Also, this Fan Fiction was inspired by a piece of FanArt I found in a community. In which Natsu is dresses as Anna from Frozen saying, "Do you wanna' build a Freaking Snowman Ice Princess!?" And Gray is dressed as Elsa saying, "Let it go Pyro-maniac!" Or something along those lines...So...I immediately started typing the Fairy Tail version of, "** _ **Do you Wanna' Build A snowman?**_ " **Music by Gajeel, and thought, why not...So here it is guys; Do you wanna' build a freaking snowman the mission:**

* * *

Lucys .

As I look out the window a peaceful calm surrounds me~I WISH! The reality: Natsu was lying over my lap desperately trying to reach the window; While the rest of the guild was either trying to stop the train from exploding or trying to MAKE the train explode. I sigh. What am I even on this mission again...Oh yea...my rent. I sigh again. It could have been worse? Who am I kidding, the entire guild trying to fit on the train...Yeah...No. I look at the seemingly helpless dragon-slayer sprawled over my lap, lying down in defeat. I giggle, silly Natsu. I think of him during a fight; "I'm All Fired Up!" the little Natsu in my brain said. On a train, "O-Oi" I think I can hear him turning green!? Is that even possible!?

I turn and glance around the train once more, only to find a rampaging Erza. I sweat-dropped. Erza was freaking out and scolding multiple guild members who lay of the floor in front of the concession cart; Glass fragments everywhere and candies were strewn about the soon-to-be-dead guild members. I heard Gray shout from under the pile of bodies, "Dammit Gajeel! WTF Erza's Going to kill us! If she kills us then I won't be able to perform in the playyyyyyy!"

I look around and find Levy's angry face. "GAJEEL YOU IDIOT!", the beast exclaimed. "THE WHOLE POINT OF THIS MISSION WAS TO HELP LU-CHAN GET HER RENT!" I made a mental note to thank Levy later. "Gajeel," Levy said as she looked down, her hair covering her face. "You going to pay for all this candy and glass now ok?" I watched in awe as I saw Gajeel.

"Stand, bow, 'AYE SIR!'"

"Good Now go pay." Levy then turned around and walked over to me. "Don't worry Lu-chan. I want to make sure you get your rent money in!"

"Thanks Levy-chan!" I smile as I hug her.

"No problem at all Lu-chan! Plus," she added, "I think this is going to be a fun mission."

I giggled at her and then spat out a response, "How could it not be?", I giggle again, "The whole guild is participating!" I then spin my head around as I hear a strangled moan. Shoot I forgot about Natsu and his motion sickness!

"Ugggg! ~n~ L-Luceeeeeeeee!", I squeal as Natsu rolls around onto my lap. "I don't feel toooooo", I shove Natsu off of me as he starts to make...sounds. I shiver. Natsu runs to the window and pukes out of it.

"U-uh Natsu, are you alright." I manage to squeak out.

"BLERCKHHH!" Well shoot.

"Natsu…"

"BLECKH! BLEARKH!" I cringe as I hear Natsu making such crude noises. Then wait till he finally sits back down. "Uggggg~" He falls over onto me again. "LUCYYYY!~~~ . "

"N-Natsu GET OFF OF ME YOU IDIOT! I DON'T WANT YOUR PUKE ALL OVER MY NEW CLOTHS!" I jump up and glare at Natsu. The truth was I felt bad for him and I DID want to help. But I couldn't have puke all over me during the audition.

"Happpyyyy. ~n~ Luce is being meannnn again!"

"W-what? I'm not mean!"

"Luce is SOOOOO mean!"

Then the little blue bug had to speak, "I agree with Natsu! Not only is she big and weird, but she's a meanie and she weighs a T-O-N" He finished, hand motions accompanying his speech.

"YOU LITTLE SH*T!" I screeched and chased him all around the cart.

Until he shouted back, "Natsuuuuu, Lushe's harrassing meeeee!"

"Luuuuce, stop being such a weirdo meanie!"

"Yea Lushe listen to Natsu and you could learn something!"

I frantically looked around for aid in the destruction of the two idiots standing/flying in front of me. Hand/paw over their mouths and creepy, giggly smiles sent down towards their victim, me. "Kya! Someone could at least TRY to contradict them!" I gawked as I felt stares in my direction.

"Lucy…" Gray started, interrupted by Juvia;

"Love-rival, Juvia thinks Natsu is correct in his terms! You are a big, weird meanie which is why Juvia CANNOT ALLOW YOU TO TAKE GRAY~SAMA FROM JUVIA!

"JUVIA!" I watched as Gray bent over head in his hands. I could see the pink tint just barely visible on his cheeks.

Gajeel stepped forward, "Gihi! For once I agree with Flame-brain bunny girl, you are rather Large and weird."

"GAJEEL!" a short blue-haired mage piped, and punched a tall, black-haired, piercing ridden male. "Don't believe anything they say Lu-chan! Your good just the way you are."

"W-What LEVY!?" How could she betray me like that!

Another short blue-haired girl spoke, "Lucy-san, I don't think you're weird or mean!"

"Thanks Wendy!" At least the child sees me for who I really am... I glance over at Natsu; WHo is holding his hand on his stomach and his other hand over his mouth. Flinching slightly ever so often. Then I realise I had been staring. Shoot. I turn away and can feel my cheeks burning up.

"HA! That's kinky Lucy." I turn around in surprize only to see Cana. Wait..WHAT DID SHE SAY!?

"W-what are you talking about Cana?" I try to keep my face from becoming even redder than it is now.

"I can see that blush Lucy. It's totally kinky that you get turned on by sick helpless men!" I stare at a laughing Cana and die inside. "I mean if we take that into account then your the dominant one so if you and Natsu were to have *** then-"

"CANA!" I shriek, "Let's keep it PG ok!?" I know now that I'm blushing a very dark shade of red. "IT'S NOT EVEN LIKE THAT OK!?"

Cana smirks, "Whatever you say you kinky little", I cover her mouth.

"CANAAAAAA!" Just then I hear the screeching of wheels and the whistle of the train horn.

Over the train's sound lacrima I hear, "Alrighty, Ladies and Gents we have arrived at our destination!" I look around and hear sighs from many guild members. 'Finally!' The little voice in my head squeals. "Please gather your belongings and wait until the train has come to a full stop and the doors open to exit." I glance at Natsu, who is barely conscious, and see Lisanna trying to help him stand. "Thank you for riding with Fiore's tracks. Have a nice day." The train stops and the doors open up. "Welcome to Lilith town."


End file.
